le manoir
by saena-lorelei
Summary: Tout les fans de draco ce sont demander au moins une fois : "mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas trahis Harry dans son merveilleux manoir pendant les vacances de pâque?" Où: quand Draco ne sais plus quoi faire et décide de rester neutre.


Disclaimer : Harry Potter et toute sa joyeuse bande de bras cassé (que j'adore) appartiennent a J. ... même si je gagnais au Lotto je doute d'avoir assez d'argent pour les acheter :'( a la limite je les louerai... si J.K.R est dans un de ces bons jours elle m'y autorisera peut-être *_* Peut-être pourrais-je même convaincre tom felton de passer un peu de temps avec moi (a grand coup de millions dans la figure ! Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr de le convaincre comme ca :'( ) XD Non encore mieux ! Je demanderais a J.K.R de me filer les ingrédients pour un filtre d'amour niark niark *_* Tom attend moi j'aaaaaarrrrrive ! =D

Couple: sans couple! (soufflé par le fait que j'ai réussis a faire une fic sans amouuur O_O)

Note : tout les fans de draco ce sont demander au moins une fois : "mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas trahis Harry dans son merveilleux manoir pendant les vacances de pâque (dont on n'avait jamais entendu parler dans les tomes précédent :p)" quelques auteur y ont répondu a leurs façon. Aujourd'hui je voudrais exposer mon point de vue ^^. Le cheminement des pensées de malfoy m'est venu en écoutant "le paradis blanc" une chanson de Michel berger mais version véronique Sanson (comment ca tout le monde s'en fout?!) les paroles "je m'en irais dormir dans le paradis blanc, loin des regards de haine et des combats de sang (...)" m'ont particulièrement "touché" (comment ca "on t'as déjà dit qu'on s'en foutait"?!)

Note bis : j'ai respecté du mieux que je pouvais le passage du manoir (livre à l'appui) mais il est différent vu que c'est le point de vue de malfoy que j'exprime, alors je vais faire un autre disclaimer : Certains passage (essentiellement les dialogues) sont DIRECTEMENT tiré du livre "Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort" chapitre : "le manoir des malefoy" vous les reconnaitrez, c'est les seuls qui sont bien écrit :p.

OOOOOOoooooo_ooooooOOOOOO

J'étais rentré depuis trois jours au manoir. Les vacances de pâque me permettaient de souffler et de m'éloigner du château qui nous servait d école, encore que, depuis la rentrée de Septembre c'était plus une prison qu'un lieu d'étude. Même pour moi, qui étais dans les petits papiers de nombreux mangemorts, y compris des Carrow, l'ambiance était devenue insoutenable. Dire que l'année passée je pensais ne plus jamais avoir à remettre un pied a poudlard ! Grave erreur de ma part. J'étais le plus jeune mangemort de la troupe et le seigneur des ténèbres avait soufflé - ou ordonné - l'idée que je finisse mes études. Qui aurait pu croire que ce genre de détail lui tenait à cœur ? Evidemment ma mère avait profité de l'occasion et m'avait renvoyé à l'école des qu'elle l'avait pu. Je pensais au début qu'elle obéissait aveuglement aux ordres. Mais il y'a peu j'ai compris ses intentions... elle voulait m'éloigner, m'éloigner le plus loin possible de la maison, des mangemorts et des missions suicides du lord. Elle savait que je serais plus en sécurité au château avec Rogue.

Tout cela je l'avais compris en rentrant ici pour les vacances. Depuis le premier Septembre je n'avais pas remis un pied au manoir (ma mère prétextant de nombreuses missions pour que je reste a poudlard pour noël) et a présent que j'y étais je ne reconnaissais plus cet endroit...Tout était sombre, froid, vide et ca puait la peur. Mon père, que je croyais arrogant suffisant et indestructible, n'était plus que l'ombre de l'ombre de lui même, la seule à être resté digne dans tout cela, c'était ma mère. Elle aussi pourtant avait peur, je le voyais dans ces yeux, je le sentais dans ses mains parfois tremblantes, mais elle restait droite et fière. Ce n'était pas la fierté qu'on attribuait parfois au nom de ma famille, c'était une fierté qui lui était propre, comme si c'était à elle d'être le pilier de nos existences qui partaient en déroute, elle nous protégeait. Elle me protégeait. Est-ce que je le méritais ? Alors que je n'avais pas réussis à tuer le vieux fou en haut de la tour d'astronomie ? Alors que mon inaction avait eu pour conséquences de nombreuses retombées sur elle et sur mon père ? J'étais si fatigué, si las...j'avais toujours pensé être honoré de marcher dans les pas de ma famille mais cette idée me frappait par sa stupidité à présent. Nous étions tous tomber bien bas. Qui serait fier de se faire punir, rabrouer, insulter, torturer, voir tuer au moindres faux pas ?

J'errais dans ma propre chambre comme si il s'agissait d'un lieu inconnu, mon lit baldaquin en bois sombre était poussiéreux comme tout le reste de la pièce, les ombres que je connaissais autrefois par cœur me semblait plus grande et plus menaçantes, de nombreuses taches de sang imprégnaient la moquette, résultat de quelques tortures infligées a des prisonniers par celle que je devais appeler "tante" Bellatrix. Je chottais, sans grand résultat, dans la commode pour évacuer la vague de frustration qui me tordait les entrailles. Ne pouvait-on pas revenir en arrière ? Ne pouvait on pas me rendre mon adolescence, mon lustre, mon arrogance, ma naïveté, mon caractère, ma vie d'autre fois ?

-Draco ! Draco descend vite !

Je m'approchais de la porte l'oreille aux aguets. La voix de ma mère était étrange, pleine de peur et d'excitation. Je me décidais à me diriger vers le salon sans trop me presser. J'étais trop habituer aux mauvaises surprises que pour me jeter à bras ouvert dedans !

Je pénétrais enfin dans ce lieux qui m'avait vu grandir et m'arrêtait net. Il y'avait du monde. Oh bien sur j'avais l'habitude de voir tout un amas de mangemorts et de rafleur fouler les tapis luxueux de MA maison, mais là ! Granger ? Weasley ? Et l'autre au visage complètement bouffi, ca ne pouvait qu'être...

-Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter, annonça ma mère. Draco, viens là.

Je m'approchais de la personne que ma mère me désignait, jetant au passage un coup d œil a mon père, dont les yeux luisait d'une lueur d'espoir fou, puis mon regard dériva vers les rafleurs qui paraissait méfiants et enfin vers weasmoche et la sang de bourbe qui me regardaient complètement terrifier. A une autre époque j'aurais bien rigolé de leurs visages mais aujourd'hui ca me paralysait de peur.

J'arrivais enfin devant la face complètement tordue qui essayait tant bien que mal de fuir mon regard. Greyback (que j'avais le plus grand déplaisir de « connaître«) mit le visage gonflé du prisonnier juste sous le lustre...je voyais à peine les deux yeux vert qui m'évitaient comme la peste, j'ouvrais un peu plus les miens. Aucun doute, c'était Potter à mes pieds, sur mon tapis, à la merci de ma famille. Un mot de ma part et il était mort...un simple "oui" et l'honneur de ma famille serait réhabilitée, ma mère n'aurait plus à avoir peur et mon père pourrait redevenir quelqu'un. Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Une semaine ? Un mois peut-être ? Puis tout redeviendrait comme maintenant ? Des missions stupides ? Des échecs ? Des punitions ? Ma famille encore détruite ?

-Alors mon garçon ? me demanda le rafleur

Les yeux vert face a moi semblait chercher une solution, un plan mais ils continuèrent de m'éviter sans relâche. Les taches de sang sur ma moquette me revinrent en mémoire, si je les dénonçais ils allaient tous mourir. Est ce que je le voulais ? Non ! Je les détestais lui le petit saint Potter et ses deux toutous bien dresser qui le suivraient jusque dans la mort, mais les voir mourir ? Tout ca parce que de stupides rafleur (dont l intelligence égalait celle d'une moule) avaient réussis à les attraper sur un coup de chance ? Je n était pas comme tout ces mangemorts qui pouvaient regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux et ordonner son arrêt de mort. J étais trop… faible.

-Eh bien, Draco ? C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ? Insista mon père

-Je... je ne sais pas, répondis-je tant bien que mal, je n'en suis pas sûr.

J'évitais de regarder la personne à mes pieds... je n'avais pas envie de me trahir, ni de trahir ma famille, aussi je préférais en faire et en dire le moins possible.

-Examine-le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi ! M'ordonna mon concepteur. Draco, si nous livrons Potter au seigneur des ténèbres, tout sera pardo...

Il fut coupé par le loup-garou qui contestait les droits de notre famille sur les prisonniers, je ne faisais plus vraiment attention à la conversation. Tout cela était lointain, je voulais seulement partir, qu'on me laisse en paix, qu'on arrête de nous impliqués moi et ma mère. Apparemment mes vœux n'étaient pas prés d être exaucé puisque mon père reporta son attention sur moi et me demanda de jeter un œil sur ce qu'il pensait être la cicatrice de Potter.

Plus moyen de reculer, je devais m'approcher... le regarder... allais-je le couvrir ou dire la vérité ? Quelle était la bonne solution ? Que devais-je faire ? J'approchais mon visage de celui de mon père pour regarder de plus près l'être que j avais déjà identifié comme le sois disant « élu »

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je enfin.

Le regard émeraude s'écarquilla, un léger souffle s'échappa d'entre les lèvres tordues de mon vis à vis et je crus voir dans ces yeux, qui se posaient habituellement sur moi avec animosité et rancœur, de la gratitude

Je me retournais vers ma mère... elle me regarda puis regarda Potter avant de lancer

-Il vaudrait mieux être certains, Lucius,...

Le reste de sa phrase ne m'atteignis même pas. Etait-ce finis ? Allait-on les laisser partir ? On me posa encore quelques questions à propos de sang de bourbe et de Weasley (que j avais remarqué et reconnu depuis le début). Questions auxquelles je répondais par mon nouveau mantra : "oui possible, peut-être" J'étais à coter de ma mère, sûrement l'endroit le plus sur de tout le salon étant donné la population qui y pullulait. Sans compter que Bellatrix c'était joint a la fête et que toute cette histoire tournait a la bagarre générale. Je me noyais une minute dans le regard de la femme qui m avait mit au monde. Il se passait trop de chose, trop d'événements en trop peu de temps, je ne savais plus, je n en voulais plus ! Si je remontais dans ma chambre la maintenant, est ce que quelqu'un me dirait quelque chose ? Je devais essayer, je n'aspirais qu'à la tranquillité.

-Draco, fiche-moi cette vermine dehors, lança ma tante avant que j'ai pu amorcer un geste vers les escaliers. Si tu n'as pas assez de courage pour les achever, laisse-les-moi dans le jardin.

La référence à mon échec lors de la mort de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard n'avait même pas été dissimulée. Ma lâcheté de cette fameuse nuit me suivrait a jamais. Je resterais toujours "le malfoy qui n'a pas pu tuer" alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

Ce soir j'ai fais un choix, j'ai décider d'être neutre entre les deux parties qui se déchirent. D'un coté: ma famille, mon passé, mon nom… et de l'autre: mon futur, ma vie, ma survie. A partir de maintenant, peu m'importe qui gagnera cette guerre. Aujourd'hui j'ai placé mes espoirs entre les mains d'un garçon de 17 ans que je ne supporte pas et j'ai placé ma famille et nos idéaux entre les mains d'un Lord que j'exècre.

The END

Saena: yeah! Finish! Ca me donne envie de faire une fic avec le même principe pour le chapitre de la salle sur demande…

Draco: Ben vas-y, je t'en prie! Fais comme chez toi! Etale dans tes torchons ce que tu crois que je pense. Et tu ne me demande même pas mon avis avant de publier ce… cette… J'ai même pas de mot pour le qualifier!

Saena : Arrête grand fou, tu vas me faire rougir! Puisque tu veux tellement qu'on attache de l'importance à ton point de vue, vas-y! Dit nous pourquoi tu n'as pas balancer Harry quand tu en as eu l'occasion. Moi et les lecteurs on est tout ouïe.

Draco: Ben tu vois ce soir la j'ai… enfin tu vois c'est parce que…enfin tu comprend…OH et puis merde! Ecris ce que tu veux! T'es contente?

Saena : Très! *grand sourire*


End file.
